Child Of Arms
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Had to do a quick edit sorry 'bout that. Summary still is the same. Rose and The Doctor have to protect a newborn from androids.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, are you sure you want to do this?" Rose asked reluctantly.

"Travel to 18th century England and kill an army of droids? Rose, this is nothing new to me." The Doctor smiled.

"These just aren't droids, Doctor. These are highly-profiled droids and they could kill you..." The Doctor looked to Rose with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon, they could HURT you."

"Well, we'll just have to be on a good look out, won't we?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor opened the door to the blue tardis, gesturing as though he wanted Rose to step in first. She rolled her eyes and stepped inside the tardis, the doctor followed her.

Seconds later, they were off and in the middle of a road in 1757 Hampshire. They got some pretty parciular looks, the Docotor straightened his coat.

"Carry on, all." The Doctor insisted.

The two continued down the road, both of them being on the lookout.

"Where are they hiding?" Rose asked quietly.

"I have a pretty good idea." The Doctor pointed in a certain direction.

Rose turned to see what he was pointing at, they saw an android terrorizing a young pregnant female. It chased her off into the forest, Rose and The Doctor rushed to capture it and rescue the woman. They finally spotted the droid terrifying the young woman who finally collapsed to the ground. Rose and The Doctor stayed out of sight.

"We've got to be careful. These type of androids are very sensitive." The Doctor whispered.

"Doctor, she's pregnant! This is not a "sit and wait" game!" Rose whispered back.

The woman finally screamed, Rose lurched from her hiding spot and ran towards the droid. The Doctor chased after, the droid flashed around and whipped out it's laser.

"Um, hello...How are you, friend?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"Very well, thank you." The droid beeped.

"Oh, you speak English." The Doctor was shocked and nervous all at once.

"Yes, and can't you see I was going to kill this human. One of many who are a future threat to my planet." The droid beeped.

"Just let this woman go, she's pregnant." The Doctor begged.

"Pregnant?" The droid beeped in confusion.

During this time, The Doctor nodded to Rose to start sneaking behind the droid.

"It means she is carrying a little human inside her." The Doctor briefly explained.

"This makes no difference, she is a threat. All humans mean threat." The droid beeped.

Suddenly, the droid start to fizzle and sparks flew as the machine finally fell down. Completely lifeless. The Doctor looked to Rose, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Found an off button." Rose said simply.

"Now, if we could only find its leader then-"

The Doctor's words were cut off by a loud moan, it had came from the pregnant woman's mouth. Rose knelt next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked.

The woman shook her head furiously, The Doctor and Rose looked down as they saw water streak down the woman's legs and seep through her stockings.

"She's in labor!" Rose cried.

The Doctor looked unsure of what to do, before he finally knelt down at the foot of the woman, he rolled up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"We can't very well leave her to birth the child alone, can we? Besides, I have observed many cases of childbirth. How difficult can it be to perform one?" The Doctor asked.

Rose looked reluctant, she turned back to the woman and removed her sweat-soaked bonnet for her and got her in the proper position.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Marguerite." The woman moaned.

"Marguerite, my name is Rose and this is my friend. We're going to help you." Rose said in a comforting voice.

Marguerite nodded, a small smile came to her face as she knew that these two saviours would keep her and her baby safe. It was short lived when she felt another contraction, she took Rose's hand and held it. The Doctor took a deep breath and peeked under Marguerite's dress, he reluctantly removed her undergarments, stockings and shoes not wanting them to get in the way of the delivery. Moments later, The Doctor could see a small head beginning to emerge.

"Marguerite, listen to me very carefully. I need you to place your head on your chest and push down really hard." The Doctor ordered.

Rose supported Marguerite's head as she began to push, she pushed for at least 40 minutes. By the end of all this pushing, her brown hair was completely moistened with sweat and poor Marguerite looked close to giving up.

"Marguerite, you are doing perfect." Rose said with a smile.

"I can't do this." Marguerite moaned.

"Marguerite, just one more push. That's all we ask." The Doctor pleaded.

Marguerite took a moment before nodding and letting out a small whimper.

"Okay, Marugerite this is it. Give me one big push!" The Doctor urged.

Marguerite squeezed Rose's hand and let out a loud yell as she gave one final push, her final effort...It had paid off. The trio suddenly heard a small wail, The Doctor looked up with a smile.

"You have a daughter, Marguerite." The Doctor chuckled.

The Doctor finally saw Marguerite was lifleless, her eyes facing towards the sky and sealed closed. Rose was in tears of sadness, The Doctor sighed and gestured for Rose to hand him her coat. She sniffled and handed the Doctor her jacket, he wrapped the baby in it.

"We've got to take her...The droids were after Marguerite in particular, meaning they will probably want her child." The Doctor explained.

"Beth...Can we call her Beth?" Rose requested.

The Doctor looked unsure of how to answer as he held the small newborn in his arms.


	2. Protection

"Rose, she's a beautiful baby girl and yes she is helpless but...We can't take her with us." The Doctor said simply.

"So we are suppose to let the droids come and attack her?" Rose outbursted.

"Of course not. To be sure she has a father or some sort of relative nearby." The Doctor said reluctantly.

"Marguerite was alone, if her husband even gave a damn about her he would've grabbed the nearest shotgun and tried to kill the droid." Rose stated.

"I suppose your right..." The Doctor sighed.

"So can she come with us?" Rose asked.

"Only until we are able to finish off this army and find her a proper home. Then we must give her up." The Doctor declared.

"Does this mean we can name her?" Rose asked.

"I suppose it does. " The Doctor nodded.

Suddenly, there was a blast. The Doctor quickly handed the baby to Rose.

"Get back to the Tardis as quickly as you can. If you see any droids, then stand still and DON'T let them touch the baby." The Doctor ordered.

Rose took off running with the baby in her arms, The Doctor advanced towards the droids.

"All I want to know is why you were after the woman." The Doctor said calmly.

"Do we need a reason?" The droid asked.

Suddenly, a huge mechincal claw whacked The Doctor on the back side of the head. All he could see was blackness as he hit the ground.

Rose was curled up in the Tardis, holding the baby close to her chest. Suddenly, the glass began to shatter.

"Doctor...Where are you are, Doctor?" Rose asked herself.


	3. Android

Rose remained curled up in the Tardis, the glass was continuing to shatter. Just as the claw of an android reach into the Tardis, Rose could suddenly see the Doctor over it's shoulder giving the hush signal. Rose tried to remain silent, all she could hear was the sound of her pounding heart. Finally, the Doctor managed to disable the android before it could even lay a hand on Rose and the baby.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Rose asked.

"Just a slight knot. How's the baby?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor uncovered the infant's face, she was sleeping soundly. They both breathed a sigh of relief and finally were able to notice that the Tardis was not seriously damaged, but damaged nevertheless.

"Will we still be able to get back?" Rose asked.

"I think so, a couple of windows broken. Nothing too serious." The Doctor shrugged.

With a bit of tweaking, they managed to get the Tardis out of England and to their original location. Mickey Smith was there to greet them, a bit stunned to see the infant that Rose was holding.

"All right...You're gone for an hour, and you come back with a newborn." Mickey declared.

"Her mother was giving birth when she was placed under attack by androids, me and The Doctor delivered her and the mother died afterwards. We couldn't leave her to die, so we've decided to keep her..."

"For the time being. Until we can figure out what the bloody hell is the cause of this android attack and how we can stop it before it kills more than just the baby." The Doctor finished Rose off.

"Well she is quite a looker." Mickey stroked the newborn's cheek "Did her Mum give her a name?" Mickey asked.

"She's named Beth." Rose said simply.

"Well hey there Beth." Mickey said quietly to the infant.

"All right, if you two can stop coadling. Can we focus on the androids?" The Doctor asked.

"I want to know what kind of android can speak English and only wants to target humans, including pregnant women!" Rose stated.

"That's the thing, Rose...No android speaks English." The Doctor said simply.


	4. Handmade

"Androids? A dead woman? Glad I stayed on the bloody sidelines." Mickey remarked.

"If androids don't speak English, then perhaps...They aren't androids at all." Rose thought aloud.

"Metallic, robotic...All evidence suggests-"

"Who cares what the damn evidence suggests, Doctor! The fact is that a child doesn't have a mother anymore and-"

Suddenly, Beth started crying. Mickey sighed and went to take care of her, while Rose settled down. Mickey lifted Beth out of a small area, and held her to his chest and then began to walk around.

"Then what if they were just robots? Aren't robots programmed to address people?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you know that they are-"

"Then we have no problem."

"Rose, the Doctor can tell the difference between an android and a robot."

"Wait! Rose, you said that you had found an off button." The Doctor remembered.

"Yeah, he had some sort of outlet. I didn't think much of it." Rose said.

"How odd..." The Doctor bit his lower lip.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"The android...It would have to be crafted with hands. Or else it placed it there itself, which I find unlogical."

"Logic? There's a word we never consider." Mickey chuckled.

"Doctor, is it somehow possible...That it wasn't handcrafted? Who would be that powerful to create those types of droids?"

"A VERY stupid person. Obviously not having enough common knowledge to place an off button directly in the android's INterior." The Doctor said.

Beth became fussy again, Mickey jostled her a little bit before he realized that she wasn't playing and she wasn't sleepy. Rose rolled her eyes and took her away from Mickey.

"Well, she's not wet. Must be hungry." Rose said simply.

"I'll go see if we have any milk around, something to use as a bottle."

Before Mickey could even take five steps away, Rose removed her and unbuttoned the first buttons of her shirt, she held Beth towards her right nipple.

"Rose, I don't think you should-"

"Mick, there is nothing tha cant be a bottle and the milk is NOT formula. She needs to be nutured. Not killed."

The Doctor and Mickey eyed each other sharply as Rose began to breastfeed Beth, who amazingly took to it.

"Now, what are we going to do about those droids?" Rose asked.


End file.
